Lead singers love?
by Butterfly Yumi
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Sasuke plays with his band 'Fire-style' in Itachi's club. but what hapens if Itachi hires a second band called Kitsune will the lead singers fall in love or not? Poll! FemnaruXSasuke? not sure yet
1. Sweet dreams

**Autors Note:  
This is a Femnaru fanfiction. ****Don't like it, don't read it!  
everybody is 18 in this fanfic unless I say otherwise.  
Itachi is a good person and lifes together with Sasuke.**

**Let the story begin!**

**Chapter 1: Sweet dreams.**

"What did you say!" Sasuke yelled " You're hiring a second band!"  
"Calm down Sasuke, we need some change in the club, people are getting a little bored listening to the same band every night. Don't worry you're still gonna be my main band." Itachi explained. "We better be" Sasuke muttered and walked to his room. Itachi sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was setting up for tonight, when he sees Itachi talking to a blond haired girl.  
"Hello I'm Itachi Uchiha, you must be Yumi Namikaze the lead singer of the band Kitsune."

"Yes you're right I'm really happy for getting this opportunity" Yumi said.

'_so she is the singer of the second band, she doesn't look like she is much.'_Sasuke thought

When she turned around Sasuke could see how she looked and to say Sasuke was shocked by her appearance was an understatement a HUGE one.

Yumi had long blond hair with red tips, she had baby bleu eyes that just could pierce trough

anything and anyone, and she wore a typical Japanese school girl uniform.  
In Sasuke's eyes she was very cute, she had a beautiful figure nice ass and not to mention the breast! Sasuke was in the nine level of heaven, but was pulled out of it when Itachi called him. "Sasuke earth to Sasuke…" " huh..?? ow .. sorry I spaced out, so is that the new band leader?" Sasuke asked. "yes she's Yumi Namikaze." "Yumi Namikaze" Sasuke slowly repeat.

"You have to wipe your mouth you have some drool hanging from it" Itachi said.  
Sasuke quickly wiped it of and blushed from abashment.

"Itachi!!! Where can I change for the show?" Yumi asked. " Sasuke will show you where it is, right Sasuke?" "Hn" Sasuke said "Come on. Follow me" Yumi followed Sasuke to the dressing rooms. She went inside and started to change. " so you're the second bands lead singer?" Sasuke said to break the silence. "yeah … we started out as a simple garage band and one day your brother heard us play and asked if we wanted to perform in his club sometime…" Yumi answered. Yumi came out of the room in a strapless baby bleu dress that reached her mid thigh, the colour matched her eyes beautifully. Sasuke stood there with mouth wide open and eyes widened. " like what you see" Yumi asked and winked at him.  
Sasuke snapped out of his daze " To be honest I do" Yumi blushed a little bit and quickly said " I better go to the stage I have to sing in a few minutes." And walked away.

___________________________________________________________________________

Itachi walked up to the mic and said "Ok people we have a new band performing to night I hope you like it! Here is Kitsune!!!!" the band walked up the stage and Yumi walked up the the mic and said " Ok this is our first time performing in frond of a crowd. But lets make some music!! First song is called Sweet dreams

They stared to play

**(Turn the lights on!)  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance  
To see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?**

Sasuke was shocked, how could a girl like her have such a powerful voice!

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
**

The crowd was also shocked but loved it!

**I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side**

Itachi stood smirking and knew he made the right choice to ask her.

**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**

**Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain....  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**

When they were done the crowd started to yell and scream for more!  
"You want more? Ok I'll give you more" Yumi screamed trough the microphone.  
" This song is called Girlfriend! Enjoy it"

They began to play again.

**Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey Yo Yo  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you  
All the time  
you're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright**

**Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess!  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey Yo Yo  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again**

**So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yeah, make your girlfriend dissapear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again**

**'cause she's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey Yo Yo  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can,'cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend**

**(No Way)**

**Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way No Way!)**

**Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend (Now Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (Now Way!)**

**Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)**

**Hey Hey!**

"Ok that was it for tonight folks were going to close" Itachi said to the crowd  
"that was awesome Yumi! Would you like to play here standard?" Itachi asked  
" I would love to thank you" and with that she went home, after Sasuke and Itachi were done with the clean up they went home to.

**The end!**

**Ok that was the first chapter!  
please review If you don't I wont make A next chapter!-XxXx- lonnetje2208**


	2. I can't stay away

**Band Info..  
Kitsune:Fire style****:  
sing: Yumi NamikazeSing: Sasuke Uchiha  
Guitar: Kiba InuzukaGuitar: Neji Hyuuga  
Bas: Shikamaru naraBas: Shino Aburame  
Drum: Lee Drum: Gaara**

**Yumi is new at school.. Her only friends are her band mates. She doesn't know that her band mates are friends with Sasuke… **

**Chapter two: ****I can't stay away**

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME" Yumi called at the front door. "Hè sweety how was the show?"  
"It was great dad, and Itachi wants me to perform there as a standard band!" "I'm so proud of you I know I always said that singing won't get you anywhere but you showed me wrong."

"Well…. I'm of to bed … I'm tired c ya tomorrow.." Yumi said.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Yumi walked to school when she saw her friends and walked up to them.  
"Hey guys! How are you doing?" " Hey Yumi! Last night was great! I can't believe we are a standard band there right now!" Kiba said. Yumi smiled when she saw sasuke a few meters away. She walked to Sasuke. " Eeeh.. Hey Sasuke." Yumi said "Don't talk to Sasuke! I'll explain it to you, don't talk to him unless he talks to you a" " shut up Sakura" Sasuke cut her of. "Hey Yumi you were great last night!" "T-thanks." Yumi said blushing.  
" I wrote a new song … do you want to hear it ??" Yumi asked. "Yeah sure" "Ok but you only get to hear the chorus you'll hear the rest tonight!"  
Yumi began to sing.

**I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

"what do you think?" Neji was shocked " You were right Sasuke, her voice and body just don't match" Neji said. "I don't understand?" Yumi said to Sasuke. "Well,,,, when I looked at you for the fist time I would never expected for you to have such a powerful voice. It doesn't suit you looks. You know.." Sasuke explained. Yumi understood. The bell rang and they went inside.

**SCHOOL IS OUT: YUMI'S HOUSE.**

"Hey mom." "Hey yumi how was school?" " It was ok, I was lucky that I knew Sasuke, people won't do anything to you when you're friends with him" "Well that's good to know"

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner Ok?" " sure sweety dinner's done in about Half an hour." ( little time skip) "dinner was great mom. I've got to go now C ya tonight. By!" "By!"

"Hey Sasuke! Ready for tonight?" Of course Yumi, I should be asking you that it's your second time I've done this many times." "Sasuke I have a question for you" " ask away" " Kiba just called and he's sick so he can't play tonight. I was wondering if you could play guitar and if you can replace Kiba tonight." Yumi asked. " eehh… yeah, sure, why not." "Ok here are the 2 song I'm going to sing tonight. O yeah Neji also called he can't make it tonight, so if you want to I can replace Neji tonight.." " Oh.. thanks for telling that Neji won't be able to make it tonight. Yeah sure we can help each other with the songs."

___________________________________________________________________________

"Hello everyone!!! Are you ready to rock!" Yumi screamed trough the microphone.  
the crowd was yelling and screaming for them to start.  
"Ok here we go!"

**This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away**

Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away-ay

I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away

I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn

Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay

I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away

I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  


When they were done Lee and Shikamaru left the stage leaving Sasuke and Yumi alone.  
"where are they going?" Sasuke whispered. " In this song there is only guitar so they aren't needed" Yumi whispered back"  
"Ok here we go!"

**All my life you've had an opinion  
Doing things for the wrong reasons  
Well not today  
Don't you know I think for myself  
I get on fine without anybody's help  
Don't care what you say yeah**

I'm breaking your heart  
But I'm breaking apart  
All you do is hold me down  
Trying to make me someone I don't know  
I'm not the girl you thought you found

What would you do  
If I told you  
You can't control my life  
What would you say  
If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye  
What would you do  
If I told you  
There's no more you and I  
What would you say  
If I walked away and left you there to cry

I don't know what's coming over you  
Or how we fell apart  
I tried so hard but I don't believe in you  
You're not the guy I thought I knew

What would you do  
If I told you  
You can't control my life  
What would you say  
If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye  
What would you do  
If I told you  
There's no more you and I  
What would you say  
If I walked away and left you there to cry  
What would you say  
If I said to you  
Just go ahead and cry..

"Ok that was Kitsune for tonight! Thanks everybody and good night."  
They left the stage for a 10 minute break.

* 10 minutes later*

"Hey there everybody! Fire style is here tonight with a different guitar player you may know here as the lead singer of Kitsune, Yumi namikaze!!!"  
"This song is for a special girl I recently met. Ok here we go!"

**The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun goes down  
I won't be lonely when I'm down**

Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long  
they'll be easier together

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
and if you need me I'll be there

Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
to make me feel better  
When the nights are long  
they'll be easier together  
yeah when I got you  


"Ok everybody this is the last song for tonight!!"

**I confess, I messed up  
Dropping "I'm sorrys" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"Hey kid, you'll never live this down"**

You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who had too many chances.

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling what did you expect  
I'm just off, a lost cause, a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late

I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late  
I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late

the club was empty and they were busy cleaning up when Yumi suddenly asked. " Hey Sasuke what you said before about that girl, who did you mean?" Sasuke blushed a deep colour of red "W-w-well.. It w-was you" Yumi smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek  
"you know that first song I sang was about you" Yumi whispered in sasuke's ear.  
"well I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!"  
" Sasuke's got a girlfriend, Sasuke's got a girlfriend" Itachi said in a childish voice.  
" Shut up Itachi! I'm going home. goodbye."

**It took me 3 day to write this chapter.  
the first chapter I wrote in half an hour!!  
review pleace!  
-XxXx- Lonnetje2208**


	3. breathing your love

**LAST TIME: **

" _Hey Sasuke what you said before about that girl, who did you mean?" Sasuke blushed a deep colour of red "W-w-well.. It w-was you" Yumi smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek  
"you know that first song I sang was about you" Yumi whispered in sasuke's ear.  
"well I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!"  
" Sasuke's got a girlfriend, Sasuke's got a girlfriend" Itachi said in a childish voice.  
__" Shut up Itachi! I'm going home. goodbye."_

+___________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Yumi yelled.

"he sweety…What happened?" Kushina asked.

"What do you mean?"  
" Your eyes are unfocused and you have a blush on your cheeks. You have a boyfriend don't you?!"  
Yumi's blush deepened to a shade of red a tomato would be jealous of.

"I knew I was right! Come on tell me, who is it!"  
"S-Sa-Sasuke Uchiha"

"Itachi's younger brother? Wait isn't he also the lead singer of the other band that plays in the club where you play?"  
"yes he is. He sang a song this night and he said is was about a really special girl he met. So I asked him who is was and he said it was me."

"you should go to bed sweety, you look tired."  
"yeah…. See you tomorrow."

__________________________________________________________

The next morning came and Yumi got ready for school.

"I've got to go see you later tonight! Bye."

Yumi walked out of her house when she spotted Sasuke standing on the parking place.

"Hè, what are you doing here?"  
"I thought… you know…. Now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend I thought I should pick you up and we could go to school together."  
he stepped out of the way so that Yumi could see his black Yamaha motorcycle.

"that's very kind of you but.." Yumi was cut of by Sasuke who kissed her on the lips.

"here" He gave her a black helmet with a orange fox on it.

He himself had a dark bleu helmet with a black raven on it.

He stepped on his motorcycle and started it. " are you coming or not?" he asked. Yumi nodded and put on her helmet and got behind Sasuke on the motor. He drove of the parking place. When he got on the motorway he started to pick up speed which caused yumi to cling very tightly on Sasuke's waist and pressed her body against his back.

After 10 minutes they reached the school. Sakura saw Sasuke driving his motor onto the parking place. She ran to him but froze when she saw some one else on Sasuke's motorcycle.

Everybody on the school yard stared at the girl that got of the motorcycle. When she took of her helmet Sakura started to scream when she found out that the girl was none other than Yumi Namikaze. Sasuke and Yumi walked onto the school yard. Sasuke grabbed Yumi's hand which caused her to blush. "Sasuke everybody is staring at us" Yumi whispered to him.

"So? Let them stare. You're not embarrassed of me are you?" Sasuke whispered back. " Of course not!" " Then you shouldn't worry"

'_I can't believe that MY Sasuke and that girl are going out! She must have done something to his mind . I mean who could ever love her?! She is so ugly and all she cares about is her music. A girl should care about how she looks and how the get boys the love her and nothing else! She is so weird. She doesn't even wear make-up!' _Sakura thought

LUNCH TIME

Sasuke and Yumi sat outside under a Cherry blossom three eating there lunch together.

"Sasuke, I was think we should writhe a duet." Yumi said to Sasuke. " yeah, sure why don't we work on it right now, we got a free period after lunch don't we, if we work hard on it we could play it tonight."  
Sasuke and Yumi worked hard and finished the song at the end of the school day.  
" Ok, see you tonight Sasuke" Yumi said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she ran of home.

AT THE CLUB LATER THAT NIGHT.

" He, Sasuke you're ready for our duet?" Yumi asked.  
" yes I'm ready and what's up you look nervous."  
" well yeah I'm a little bit nervous because my parents are here and this is the first time they are going to hear me sing." " Don't worry about it, you're a great singer no need to worry."

"Thanks I needed that." Yumi smiled. "Let's go"

" Ok everybody before we begin I want to say something, I just found the girl of my life!"  
the crowd started to cheer and whistle. " In fact, you all know her if you have seen all of our shows. Here she is YUMI NAMIKAZE!!"  
" Hello everybody! Are you ready to rock! Lets do this!"  
Sasuke began singing.

_Baby, you is the diamond that lasts forever  
And I just can't take a single step without you  
Baby, to you I'll always be a faithful lover  
'Cause my heart can't make a single beat without you_

You make me fly, you get me high  
You turn my world to such a better place  
Your crazy touch, the sweetest rush  
Is something to save my life

I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love

Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love  
Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love

_  
_Yumi started to sing

_  
__Baby boo, only you can make me recover  
The lost parts of me  
I thought they'd gone a long time ago  
With you life runs like the best love letter  
I was just an empty soul until you stepped in to my show  
_

They both started to sing and there voices sounded so beautiful together

_  
__You make me fly, you get me high  
You turn my world to such a better place  
Your crazy touch, the sweetest rush  
Is something to save my life_

I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love

Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love  
Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love  


Sasuke sang alone again

_  
__I wanna have that crazy love  
Want it running in my blood  
I want it taking over me, over me, over me  
_

Together again

_  
__I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love  
Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

The crowd started to scream and cheer and whistle for more!  
" You want more? We'll give you more!"

Sasuke started again.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh__  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_  
_Together

_  
__Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Sasuke

_  
__you've gone away  
you don't feel me anymore  
_

Yumi

_  
__The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

together

_  
__Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  


Sasuke

_  
__you've gone away  
you don't feel me here anymore  
_

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" the crowd said together.  
Yumi and Sasuke stared at each other and started to kiss.  
the crowd screamed and yelled out of happiness for the couple.

TBC


	4. Love story

**LAST TIME: **

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" the crowd said together.  
Yumi and Sasuke stared at each other and started to kiss.  
the crowd screamed and yelled out of happiness for the couple. _

Yumi parents were back stage waiting for her to get there.  
"Mom, dad wha.." she was cut of by a killer hug of her mother.  
"You two were so great!"  
"Thanks … But…I. Can't…breath" " Sorry"

Minato glared at Sasuke.

"Listen boy just because your family is rich and fancy doesn't mean you can do anything that you want to. You got that!"  
" What are you talking about?"  
"I know your type of guys, your father was one of them and I saw him break allot of hearts just because the girls started to bore him. But if you ever do that to Yumi you will regret it! Big time!" Minato tolled Sasuke and he gulped.

"Dad please! Just because his father was like that doesn't mean Sasuke is like that! And because of that speech you gave my last boyfriend ray away crying like a little baby."  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but I just want you to be happy."  
" I know that dad but, that was a little over dramatic." Yumi said.

" we'll see you at home sweetie." Kushina gave her a hug and she and Minato went home.

"your father scares me." Sasuke said.

" you just have to get to know him, that's all"  
" so he's not like that all the time?"  
" Nope ^.^"  
___________________________________________________________________________

'_I have to save Sasuke from that girl! She doesn't even care about that boyfriend girlfriend stuff. She said so herself.'_

*** FLASHBACK***

_**" So… is there anyone you like?" Sakura asked Yumi.**_

" _**nah… I don't really care about that stuff. I don't want to be with a guy that I really like but have nothing in common with and a boyfriend means allot of distraction and I really can use that right now." Yumi answered.**_

_*****_**END FLASHBACK* **

So Sakura started to think how to get Sasuke away from Yumi so he could be all hers.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang signalling it was lunch time. Time for Sakura to start her plan to set Sasuke free.

She walked to the lockers and saw Sasuke. She had to acted fast she heard Yumi nearing the corner of the hall.

"He Sasuke" she said overly sweet.

"Hn what do yo…" He was cut of by a pair of lips on his. It discussed him and was screaming in his head until he heard a real scream. His eyes shot open, he didn't even remember that he closed them, and saw Yumi standing there with tears in her eyes. He pushed Sakura of him.

Yumi ran away as fast as she could.  
"Yumi wait!" too late, she was already gone.

" Oh Sasuke I knew you loved me!" Sakura almost screamed.

" fuck off." And he ran away looking for Yumi.

When he found her she was crying beneath the cherry blossom tree they used to lunch together. He walked up to her to talk but was stopped by her band members, Kiba and Shikamaru.  
"Let me talk to her!" Sasuke growled.

"I don't think so, she doesn't want to talk to you. She already told us everything" Kiba said.

"I didn't mean to! You all know how Sakura is! She is crazy!" Sasuke started to get angry.

"Don't lie Sasuke. She saw you and it looked like you were enjoying it" Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about?"  
" Y-You had y-yo-your eyes c-closed and your h-hands on h-h-her hips" Yumi sobbed.

And that she saw the black lexus of her parents drive in frond of the school. She stood up and ran to the car.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Her parents drove away.

"I tolled you sweetie, that boy was no good" He father said. " When I get my hands on that Sasuke guy then, then…"  
" No daddy! I don't want you to do anything to him! If he's happy with her, than so be it" Yumi said trying to get the image out of her head.

"Let's go home so you van get a nice warm shower and calm down." Kushina said trying to cheer her daughter up a little.

" yeah… I got a killer head ache"  
__________________________________________________________________________

The next day Sasuke hoped to talk to Yumi but, she wasn't at school. He wanted to explain everything to her and get back together again.  
he hoped she would be at the club tonight so he could talk to her.

Kushina came down stairs.  
" How is she doing ?" Minato asked.

"Not so good. She refuses to eat and she keeps crying. We have to do something"  
"I know. This isn't like her. She never reacted that bad when Inara broke up with her."  
"I think she really loved that Sasuke kid"  
They heard music coming from upstairs. A piano! That was new to them. The had a very old piano that Minato used to play on to calm Yumi down when she was a baby but, he stopped playing on it when she was about 5 years old.

**It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me**

What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah

You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied

If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it

What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh

I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?

It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me

Minato and Kushina stood there waiting for her to finish. The song was so beautiful, so full with emotions. Then Yumi started to cry again. They went to her.  
" Sshhh… sweetie everything is going to be alright." Kushina tried to calm her down.

"You're going to perform tonight?" Her father asked.  
" Yeah, even though he's there I can't let that get in the way of what I love to do the most"  
Minato nodded he understood.

"Hè guess what?" Her mother said.  
"What?"  
"kyuubi is coming home today!" Kushina said with a big smile on her face.

" No way! Really?" " yeah.. he should be here any moment now"  
there was knocking on the door. Yumi ran to the front door and opened it.  
"Nii-chan!!" she jumped up and hugged him.

Kyuubi is Yumi's older brother. He's 20 years old and has red hair like his mother, he was around 6 feet tall and for some strange reason got blood red eyes. Their parent both got bleu eyes and so does Yumi. He went to the police academy when he was only 15 years old.

" He imoto, great to see you again. My, my, you have grown. How are you doing?"  
"Better now that you're here!" She answered.

" What do you mean better? What's going on here?"  
"My boyfriend kind of cheated on me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Ok"  
" Hmm… well to bad for him"  
" what do you mean?"  
" well I know allot of guys who would love to be with you and would never let you go or hurt you"  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever" Yumi said.  
" Kyuubi long time no see sweetie." Kushina said while she and Minato came down stairs.

" he mom, I can't believe it has been 5 years since I saw you guys" Kyuubi said.

" well nothing has changes so it's kind of hard to believe" Kushina giggled.

" Yeah I can see the brat is still the same" Kyuubi said while rustling Yumi's hair.

"He! I've grown allot! I'm 5.4 now I know it's still small for my age but it's not something I can control you know!" Yumi defended.

" Ah, gomen, gomen." Kyuubi apologized.

Yumi looks at the clock and sees it's already 7 O'clock.  
" Shit! I'm late" Yumi rushed trough the door " See you there" She yelled over her shoulder.  
"Ok, care to fill me in?\" Kyuubi asked  
" She sings at this club and she has to set up for tonight's show at 8 O'clock" Minato explained.  
" I would love to hear my little sis sing"  
" well that's good because we're going tonight."  
" lets go then"  
___________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was nervous as hell. He wanted to talk to Yumi and explain everything. He went to her house today trying to talk to her but her father wouldn't allow him near her. He said quote" Stay away from Yumi" unquote and slammed the door in his face. He went home and got inspiration for a song and began writhing immediately.  
He snapped out of his little daydream by a yellow flash that came trough the door _'Yumi'_ Sasuke thought.  
When Yumi saw Sasuke she just walked by him not saying a thing. Sasuke hoped that the song would make her less angry.

Minato, Kushina, and Kyuubi were at the club. " you see that guy with black hair and black eyes on stage?" Minato asked Kyuubi who nodded. " That's Sasuke, Yumi's ex-boyfriend."  
Sasuke disappeared back stage and Yumi came up. " For everybody who were expecting duets again, I'm sorry but no duets anymore. Because the person I thought loved me cheated on me" The crowd gasped and started whispering, "But that doesn't mean I won't play tonight so get ready!

**Rushing, way too fast,  
Why do I always do it?  
Thinking this might last,  
How could I be so stupid?  
But this time,  
I'm not OK, no,  
I need to breathe again,  
'Cause I don't want to**

[Chorus]  
I don't want to make  
Another mistake like you  
And I don't want to hate  
But love doesn't get me through  
'Cause I can't be alone again  
No I don't want to make  
Another mistake like you

Stone cold and hurt inside,  
Not what I wanted to be  
I don't sleep,  
It's kind Of hard when you cry,  
Yeah thats where you left me,  
But this time,  
It's not alright, no,  
I need to find someone,  
Cause I don't want to

[Chorus]

Don't want to be caught in the moment,  
that never comes,  
is it too much to ask,  
that real love will find me,  
I won't get stung, I'll find the one but,

[Chorus x2)]

Yumi gaddered herself together to sing the next song. It hurts so much to sing these songs but, they were so beautiful she had to sing them.  
" Ok last song for tonight guys"

**It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me**

What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah

_**[Chorus]**_**  
You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied**

If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it

What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh

_**[Chorus]**_****

I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?

_**[Chorus]**_****

It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me

When they were done she walked to her parents and brother for support. She wanted to hear Sasuke play even though he was a complete bastard for what he did, he still was a great singer. He came up stage.  
" As you already heard Yumi and I broke up for a reason that wasn't my fault. Our relationship kind of remembered me of Romeo and Juliet so I wrote this song for you"

**We were both young when i first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
you're standing there  
On the balcony in summer air**

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did i know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
pebbles  
And you're daddy said to stay away from juliet  
And you're was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and you said

Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh

You got tired of waiting  
Wondering if I were ever coming around  
Your faith in me was fading  
When you met me on the outskirts of town, and you said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think 

**  
****I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all i really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when i first saw you...

When Sasuke was done with his song Yumi walked up stage and said "you think a song is going to make everything all right? You're even more pathetic than I thought" and slapped him across his face and walked away.

Sasuke ran after her, out of the club. Yumi crossed the road without looking " Yumi watch out!" Sasuke yelled but is was already to late. There was a crash and a scream.

* Beep *  
* Beep *

* Beep *

Yumi woke up from the annoying beeping sound. Her vision was blurry, she blinked a few times to get it back. When she regained her focus she scanned the room she was in. The room was completely white, white walls, white ceiling, even white bed sheets, but then she saw something black come to her vision. A black mob of hair on the side of the bed _' Sasuke' _Yumi thought. Then the door opened and a red blur came inside. " Oh my goodness, Yumi I'm so glad you're Ok." Her mother said.

Two other figures came inside " Dad, Kyuubi. What happened? Why am I in the hospital? And why is my leg hurting like hell?" Yumi wanted to know everything.

"After you ran out of the club Sasuke ran after you. You were so angry you didn't pay any attention to the road you crossed. He saw a car coming you're way really fast and tried to warn you but, it was already to late. After the crash he picked you up and ran to the nearest hospital. Luckily it was nothing serious, you broke you left leg. Sasuke called us and we tried to get here as fast as we could but, there was allot of traffic. We just arrived." Her father explained.  
Then a doctor came inside. She had platinum blond hair and hazel brown eyes.  
" Hello I'm Tsunade, I'm came here to check on you." Then she spotted Sasuke who was still sleeping ( A/N man he really is a deep sleeper. I mean I would definitely wake up is there were people talking in the same room I'm in)

She smiled and said. " you should count yourself lucky with such a nice young man as your boyfriend you know. He wouldn't leave until you woke up to make sure your Ok"  
" He's not my boyfriend" Yumi stated

" Oh…. I thought…I mean the way he was looking at you the whole time and didn't want to leave you" " He used to be my boyfriend but, he made a huge mistake and ruined it all."

**I'm back!!!  
gomenasai gomenasai for the delay!!!  
I'm just really busy with school right now in a few months I have my final exam!!!!  
I just want to graduate so badly!**

review please!!!!!


	5. I can't be perfect

**LAST TIME: **

_She smiled and said. " you should count yourself lucky with such a nice young man as your boyfriend you know. He wouldn't leave until you woke up to make sure your Ok" __  
" He's not my boyfriend" Yumi stated_

" _Oh…. I thought…I mean the way he was looking at you the whole time and didn't want to leave you" " He used to be my boyfriend but, he made a huge mistake and ruined it all." ____________________________________________________________________________

There was a silence in the room. Sasuke acted to still asleep, but heard everything _'If she only let me explain' _He thought.  
Everything seems to be fine but, I would like to keep you here for the night just to be sure." Tsunade said. _'great now I have to spent the night here. Can it get any worse?'_ Yumi thought. A cell phone rang  
"Hello?" Minato picked his phone up. " I understand I'll be there as soon as I can, bye" He hang up "I have to go to work. Someone called that he couldn't make the night shift so I have to take over." Minato works at the hospital on the other side of town. "I'll drop you two off at home, then you could get some rest" " bye honey" Kushina gave her one last hug " Take care little sis." The room was completely empty except for her and Sasuke of course. Sasuke fall asleep again. A couple of hours later Sasuke started to wake up. He felt something going trough his hair. He groaned a little and opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Yumi waving her hand trough his hair. When she saw that he had woken up she stopped immediately.  
"Hè how are you feeling?"  
" Better. I got painkillers for my leg so it doesn't hurt so much anymore"  
_' should I try to explain it now? She looks a lot calmer now probably due the medication.'  
_Sasuke looked at her, she really did seem calm.  
_'Ok it's now or never' _ "eehhmm.. Yumi about that thing with Sakura? " Sasuke started carefully. She didn't say a thing. "would you please let me explain what happened?"  
" *sigh* Fine but only because you were so nice to me"  
"thank you but before I start you have to know something about the Uchiha family.  
The Uchiha family is a very rich and a successful business family that runs for ages. The whole town knows this so, everyone respects us and tread us like royalty. The most of the people living here aren't very rich. So every girl around our age that comes from a kind of family like that thinks they can help there family by getting married to me. You with me so far?"  
" yeah but what about your brother, Itachi?"  
"well I actually think he's lucky to be gay, I mean guys aren't that crazy, unlike all those girls. But you understand now that Sakura is one of those girls, only she is absolutely crazy! She'll do anything to get me!" Yumi began to laugh "O man I never thought you were such a catch."  
"'glad to amuse you, so does this mean you believe me?" " Well.,…I would never pick you as such a great liar so… yeah I believe you." Yumi smiled. Sasuke was relieved but " what do you mean? I'm a great liar" Sasuke said proudly.

"Prove it"  
" How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Ok lets see…. I know! Can you make me believe that Sakura is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and would love to have her as your girlfriend?"  
Sasuke stared at Yumi and hesitated.  
" there is absolutely no way anyone could do that. I bed you're not even that good."  
" so you're backing out?"  
"Yes because something like that is just impossible. I highly doubt you can do that "  
"well.. lets see if I can"  
"Ok lets see… Because you hate fan-girls so much… you lets see if you can make me believe you're a fan-girl… about Itachi"  
"No problem" She took a deep breath and "OMG Itachi is so hot! His eyes are so beautiful I can't stop looking at them! His hair looks like the finest silk in the whole world, He's so strong! And not to mention…" " Stop it!!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"say it and I'll stop" Yumi said. " Fine you're the best liar" Sasuke murmured.

"Thank you ^-^ " Outside the room Tsunade heard laughing and she decided it was time to check on Yumi. "well well, look who has woken up." The laughing died down.

" well looks like you're on good terms again? Maybe my little speech about you helped" Tsunade said while looking at Sasuke.  
" Little speech?"  
_***Flashback***_

She smiled and said. " you should count yourself lucky with such a nice young man as your boyfriend you know. He wouldn't leave until you woke up to make sure your Ok"  
" He's not my boyfriend" Yumi stated

" _**Oh…. I thought…I mean the way he was looking at you the whole time and didn't want to leave you"**_

_***End Flashback***_

" well lets see how you're doing." She grabbed her stethoscope " Ok deep breath in and out. Your lungs are fine and so is your heart rate" She put her hand on Yumi's forehead " Hmm… you're a bit feverish … but it's nothing to worry about .. probably side affects from the painkillers. Ok you're good to go home tomorrow. Get a good night sleep and I'll see you in the morning" she smiled and walked out of the room.  
Yumi yawned and laid down, a few minutes later she was asleep.  
Sasuke smiled she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He couldn't help to wave his hand threw her hair. _" I'm so lucky she finally listened to me" _He yawned and laid his head down and went to sleep.

**The next day**

" Yes!!! I'm finally out of that place!!" Yumi celebrated while Sasuke was looking for his motor. "Come on Yumi I found it." " Sasuke you can't be serious?! I have a broken leg. Noway I go on that motorcycle!" " It's the only way to get home. Don't worry I'll drive safely" he gave her her helmet with the fox helped her up the motor and drove away."  
They stopped at Sasuke's house Yumi's parents weren't home and she hates being alone.  
"before we go inside I would like to warn you for my parents" "Owh.. come on you've seen where I've lived with for 18 years. They can't be worse than them"  
" well I warned you, I'm home!!" there was a black flash that killer hugged Sasuke.  
" Sasuke were have you been! I was worried sick about you!" said a women with black hair that reached her mid-back. She had creamy colored skin.  
"sorry mom, I was at the hospital." "The hospital!!! O my god are you alright? What happened? You're not hurt are you?" " Calm down mom. If you'll let me finish. I was at the hospital because Yumi got hit by a car and broke her leg" He pointed to Yumi and her leg.  
"Oh dear.. how are you? " I'm doing fine, thank you"  
"Oh where are my manors, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother"  
"Yumi Namikaze, Sasuke's girlfriend." Mikoto's eyes widened "G-g-girfriend?! Why didn't you tell us! This is great news!" She ran out the room. Yumi looked at Sasuke with You-Better-Tell-Me-What's-Going-On look.  
"well I didn't tell them because…" " I'm not kidding Fugaku! He really has a girlfriend!" Mikoto was back dragging a man with brown hair behind her. He looked at her and reached his hand out " I'm Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father" Yumi took his hand and said " Yumi Namikaze, Sasuke's girlfriend." They shook hands  
Sasuke helped Yumi upstairs to his room.  
" why did you parents react like that ? It was just…. weird"  
" It's because they were afraid I'd be gay too, like Itachi, and the Uchiha family would die" Sasuke said while helping her on the cough that stood in his room. "I don't think I've ever seen my father smile before. Especially after he found out I was in a band and didn't want anything to do with the company."  
" I've heard about this company before. What is it anyway, most be really important."  
" Not really, just a game manufacturer.: …" " You don't mean 'sharingan inc' do you?"  
Sasuke nodded " Oh my gosh I love the games from Sharingan inc they're so cool!"  
Sasuke smiled " Yeah the games are sweet but if I were going to work there I won't get anything to do with it. Just boring meetings and stuff like that." Sasuke said with a frown.  
" So what do you really want to do?" Yumi asked in curiosity. " Of course I hope I get a record deal and become a real star. But I know those chances are small, so when I graduate high school I want to go to the police academy. And you ?" Sasuke said.  
" The police academy eh.. my brother goes there too, he was only fifteen when he went there. What do I want ? well of course I want to get a record deal and become famous, but if I'm realistic I want to work at the hospital like my father." Yumi said with a smile on her face. She looked around the room it was really big. There was a king size bed with dark bleu sheets, and a desk with a high tech computer, then in front of her was a big screen TV with a play station 3.  
" WOW Cool!! You got the PS3?!!" " Yeah… plus all the games that the Sharingan inc ever made." Sasuke said with a grin. " that's so awesome! Lets play!" Yumi got excided.  
" Oh you're so on! But I warn you I'm good" Sasuke smirked.  
A couple of hours later Sasuke came out the winner.  
"SASUKE!!! Dinner is ready!" Sasuke got up and helped Yumi downstairs and walked to the dinner table. "so… tell me everything. Sins Sasuke doesn't tell us a thing" Mikoto asked.  
" Well Sasuke and I met in Itachi's club, we started dating but got into a fight and I ran out of the club. Sasuke ran after me . I crossed the street without looking and got hit by a car" Yumi said "after the car hit her she lost consciousness, I picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital. When she was examined I went to pick up my motor and went back to the hospital. When I came back I was told she broke her leg in 3 places. I stayed for the night and this afternoon she was allowed to go home" Sasuke explained further.  
" but sins nobody is home right now Sasuke brought me here, which by the way is very difficult with the cast and all but we managed." Yumi ended the story.  
" So you're staying here for the night ?" Mikoto asked.  
" oh I don't want to be a bother." " nonsense! I'll make the guestroom ready." Mikoto smiled.

"That won't be necessary mom. She can sleep in my bed, I'll take the cough." Sasuke said.  
" But Sasuke, I can't accept that, it's your bed you should take it."  
" no you have to sleep in a bed because of you're leg. Don't worry about it"  
Yumi frowned " I really can't accept it Sasuke."  
"fine then I'll just take you home then" Sasuke smirked, he knew Yumi hates to be alone.

"I thought so .. but if you really want me to sleep in my own bed. I guess there is no other option then to share my bed." Sasuke said.  
Yumi's face became red and she **tried** to walk away. Keyword Tried. It was really hard to walk with a cast around your left leg. She walked to the staircase, frowned and looked at Sasuke.  
" you want me to help you upstairs?" Sasuke asked with a smile.  
" Yes please" Yumi murmured

Later that night

"Sasuke what's this song about ?" Yumi held up a paper with the title 'Perfect' " you didn't finish it" Sasuke looked at the paper. He wrote it a few years ago.  
" It's when my father found out about my singing. He was always praising Itachi until he found out he was gay, then he paid attention to me, it was like I was a replacement for Itachi. But it all stopped when I was 13 and started singing." Sasuke explained.  
" how about we finish this song and lure your father to the club tonight"

Sasuke loved to finish the song and let his father know how he felt but, he was afraid to lose the little respect he had.  
"Ok" he finally said.  
___________________________________________________________________________

"why am I going to Itachi's club again?" fugaku asked annoyed.  
" Because Itachi remodelled and wants you opinion." Mikoto said.  
they reached the club and went inside. Backstage Yumi looked at the door.  
" they're here Sasuke, it's now or never." Yumi said while getting her guitar "right" Sasuke said.

" so itachi what did you want my opinion on?"  
" on this" Itachi said and Yumi started playing.

**Hey dad look at me **

**Think back and talk to me **

**Did I grow up according to plan? **

**And do you think I'm wasting my time **

**Doing things I wanna do? **

**But it hurts when you disapprove all along **

**And now I try hard to make it **

**I just want to make you proud **

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you **

**I can't pretend that I'm all right **

**And you can't change me **

**'Cuz we lost it all **

**Nothing lasts forever **

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and **

**We can't go back **

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect **

**I try not to think **

**About the pain I feel inside **

**Did you know you used to be my hero? **

**All the days you spent with me **

**Now seem so far away **

**And it feels like you don't care anymore **

**And now I try hard to make it **

**I just want to make you proud **

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you **

**I can't stand another fight **

**And nothing's alright **

**'Cuz we lost it all **

**Nothing lasts forever **

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and we can't go back **

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect **

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said **

**Nothing's gonna make this right again **

**Please don't turn your back **

**I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you **

**But you don't understand **

**'Cuz we lost it all **

**Nothing lasts forever **

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and **

**We can't go back **

**I'm sorry **

**I can't be perfect **

**(x2) **

The song finished and the crowed loved it. But Sasuke was only worried about his father.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Yumi. " lets go to him ok?" she said with a caring smile on her face. Sasuke nodded and went to his father. Yumi saw her own parents and waved. Now the Namikaze and the Uchiha families were together. Not the brightest idea sins the head of the families were mortal enemies of each other.

"good to see those guitar lessons were good for something" Minato joked and hugged his daughter " you were awesome, it was a great song." " tanks dad. I helped Sasuke finish it"  
" why are you praising her? There is no future in singing, she should be busy with her school work" Fugaku said  
" If I remember correctly, your son was singing just a few minutes ago" Minato said.  
"yes I know that and he know I don't appreciate it! Sins your daughter came along Sasuke had been disobeying me even more!" Sasuke looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, he felt tears stinging behind his eyes.  
" Have you even listen to the song?! You can't force your own child to do what you want ! Sasuke told me that if his singing career doesn't work out he'd go to the police academy! He has everything perfectly planned!" Yumi said she was pretty pissed right now.  
" I don't get it, I thought parents were supposed to support there children but it looks like I was wrong! Just because your first so likes man and your youngest loves to sing isn't a reason to resent them! Sasuke want to make a difference in this world. Which he can't do when he's stuck in a office all day and have meetings." Yumi was beyond pissed she was furious.  
Fugaku glared " Lets go Mikoto. Oh and Sasuke" Sasuke looked up with tears in his eyes.  
" Don't bother coming back home"

**I'm back!!!  
gomenasai gomenasai for the delay!!!  
I'm just really busy with school right now in a few months I have my final exam!!!!  
I just want to graduate so badly!**

review please!!!!!


	6. Up for Adoption!

Sorry guys that I haven't been uploading lately but I just don't know how to continue. I lost all inspiration If you have some Idea's please share them with me so I can start again

By the way

I GRUATUADED FROM HIGH SCHOOL


End file.
